


To Be the Crown Prince

by tiny_puca



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_puca/pseuds/tiny_puca
Summary: Ezran questions his role as the Crown Prince. Luckily big bro Callum is there to save the day.





	To Be the Crown Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Here is just a little drabble I wrote! I wanted to write something based on if Ezran didn't like his title as the crown prince. Enjoy!

Ezran sat curled in the ill-lighted pantry closet. Bait was being hugged tightly to his chest as comfort. He didn't want to go to his lessons today. They were just a reminder of all the responsibilities he had to carry. Why was he the Crown Prince? All he wanted was to play in the gardens and eat pastries, not have the weight of the entire kingdom on his shoulders.

Bait made a deep croaking noise along with the door. Light seeped into the dark pantry to show Callum in the doorway.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Callum plopped down across from Ezran. "Your tutor said you never showed up to your lessons. Everyone is worried."

Ezran huffed out a sigh. Of course Callum knew where to find him and now he'd be dragged back to his lessons. Reluctantly, he began to stand.

Callum put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? You're usually more... energetic and positive."

"I don't wanna go to lessons," Ezran sank back onto the floor. "I don't even wanna be crown prince!"

That statement caused Callum's eyes to widen in shock. "Is there any particular reason why?" Callum questioned.

"The entire kingdom relies on me to be like dad," Ezran's eyes fell to his shoes "You're older, why can't you be crown prince?"

Callum sighed, "I'm not royal blood, Ezran."

"Why does that matter? You're more responsible and you know magic! You'd be perfect for king!"

Callum shook his head, "It's tradition, Ezran. We can't break it just because I happen to be a part of the royal family now."

Ezran puffed out his cheeks, ready to argue, but before he could say anything Callum spoke.

"Besides, I think you'd make an excellent king one day," Callum smiled easily. "just like Dad, maybe even better."

"You really think so?" Ezran's voice wavered when he asked.

"Yes," Callum replied with a slight chuckle. “And I’ll be there every step of the way.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Callum said, pulling Ezran into a warm, sturdy hug. Ezran relaxed and snuggled closer when Callum started to stroke his hair softly.

"Now what do you say we play in the gardens? I'll let your tutor know you weren't well enough for your lessons."

Ezran perked up at the suggestion causing Callum to laugh. His doubts wouldn't just disappear, but at least he had his brother with him to pick him back up again.


End file.
